This invention is in the field of message composing and transmission, particularly under the control of one or more electronic computers in a manner to simplify communication between individuals, such as executives of corporations, although it is not limited to such personnel. In its ultimate form, not only are messages composed solely by speaking select speech into a microphone, but additional information relating to the identity of the sender or person composing the message or messages and routing or switching instructions are similarly generated. A speech recognition computer is employed which recognizes speech signals generated on the output of a microphone and generates coded electrical signals which are applied to compose and/or record the message and define or compose additional messages or portions of the signals which define the message, to identify the sender or sending station, the recipient or recipients and their locations as well as switching signals which are employed to automatically route or transmit the message over a switching network to the one or more intended recipients thereof, thus eliminating the need to send and receive printed matter or to operate a manual device, such as a keyboard or typewriter. Auxilliary communication functions, such as immediate indication that the message has been transmitted and received in its entirety, the activation of a warning device, display or verbal means for indicating that the message is recorded at the receiving end and awaiting reply, an indication as to its importance or priority, time of message transmission and receipt, etc. are also effected by means of select speech and computerized speech signal processing and analysis.